The present invention relates to a pump-type cosmetics container, and in particular to a pump-type cosmetics container which makes it possible to prevent a foreign substance from entering into a nozzle in such a way that a moving passage through which contents discharge when in use can be selectively open by means of an opening and closing bracket.
A cosmetics container designed to store liquid or gel state cosmetics is equipped with a vacuum pump which is configured to externally discharge an accurate amount of contents which are stored at an injection port.
The above mentioned vacuum pump is manufactured in various structures. According to such vacuum pump, when an operation button installed at the top of a nozzle cap serving to open and close the injection port of the cosmetics container is pressed, vacuum pressure is formed in the interior through a pumping operation, and a certain amount of the contents stored in the container is discharged to the outside through the nozzle by means of the vacuum pressure.
The conventional cosmetics container, in general, is equipped with a vacuum pump, but the storing container is formed in a single structure, so it is hard to maintain a vacuum state in the storing container. For this reason, external air may be inputted into the container or light may transmit through the container, so pumping efficiency becomes bad, and the contents stored in the container may be contaminated or spoiled, the problems of which are based on structural problems.
In order to improve the above listed problems, there is provided a double cosmetics container which has features in that a cosmetic container equipped with a vacuum pump at an injection port of a storing container is made in a double structure consisting of an inner container and an outer container.
As shown in FIG. 5, the conventional cosmetics container configured in a double structure equipped with a vacuum pump is formed of a cosmetic container of a double structure consisting of an inner container 10 storing contents and an outer container 20 which protects the inner container while serving to make the exterior look good.
The vacuum pump 30 has features in that an operation cylinder 31 and a nozzle cap 32 are installed at the injection port of the inner container 10 and at the inner and outer sides in an overlapping structure. At the nozzle cap 32 is disposed an operation button 34 with a nozzle 33 in such a way that the operation button 34 can ascend and descend.
A piston 35 is vertically connected to the bottom of the nozzle cap 32 and ascends and descends in an operation cylinder 31. A piston rest tube 36 is so installed that an orifice can be formed at an inner diameter portion of the piston 35. A valve 37 is provided at an outer surface of the bottom, so the piston can ascend and descend in the operation cylinder 31 for thereby closing and opening a fluid passage. The operation button 34 is elastically installed by means of a return spring 38.
A fluid passage communicating with the inner container 10 is provided in the operation cylinder 31. An opening and closing valve 39 is installed at the fluid passage. The fluid passage can be opened and closed thanks to the vacuum pressure formed through the pumping operation.
According to the thusly configured double cosmetics container, when the operation button 34 is pressed, the return spring 38 is compressed and descends, and the piston 35 and the valve 37 and the piston rest tube 36 all descend by means of the pressing pressure for thereby compressing the space of the operation cylinder 31.
The vacuum pressure of the operation cylinder 31 increases, and the portion between the valve 37 and the piston rest tube 36 opens, and the contents in the operation cylinder 31 is discharged to the outside through the opened gap and through the orifice of the piston rest tube 36 and through the nozzle 33 of the operation button 34.
At this time, the opening and closing valve 39 maintains the fluid passage closed with the aid of the pressure of the operation cylinder 31. On the contrary, when the pressed operation button 34 is released, the piston 35, the valve 37 and the piston rest tube 36 ascend to their original positions by means of the recovering force of the return spring 38. For this operations, a vacuum pressure is formed in the operation cylinder 31, and the opening and closing valve 39 allows the fluid passage to open, so the contents in the inner container 10 flows in the operation cylinder 31 and standbys for the next discharge.
The above described conventional cosmetics container, however, has problems in that since the nozzle always remains exposed, the contents remaining in the interior of the nozzle may be spoiled, which results in a sanitary problem. In addition, the contents may be discharged by means of a pumping by mistakes, so the contents may be consumed unintentionally.